In my copending patent application Ser. No. 704,154, filed July 12, 1976, and assigned to the Sperry Rand Corporation as is the present invention, there is disclosed a display system for providing a real-time, dynamic, area modulated presentation of an analog signal waveform -- see the publication "Optical Fourier Transformation of Area-Modulated Spatial Functions," E. B. Felstead, Applied Optics, Volume 10, No. 11, November 1971, pp. 2468-2475. Such display system includes an A-D converter that is coupled to a 1-out-of-M decoder that, in turn, drives a serial string of bubble domain generators. The bubble domain generators generate moving columns of bubbles, the heights of each of the columns representing the amplitude of the analog signal waveform at each of an associated sample time. The display system includes a bubble domain memory plane that is of a construction to permit the moving columns of bubbles to appear as moving columns of bright spots when seen by an observer utilizing a plane polarized light beam and an analyzer. The present invention is considered to be an improvement thereof.